


Perverse World

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Creampie, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia, Rimming, Sexual World, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A world of Perversion and where what you think is normal is not the case





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

The Unknown flew around the room in a flurry of chaos and started to return to their own dimension threw portals

Ash watched on awed as they swirled around him  
A portal opened under Ash and his pokemon swallowing them with the Unknown

"Ahh!" Ash cried out as he fell through the portal the last thing he saw of his world being his friends shocked faces  
The introduction of Ash and his pokemon to the Unknown Dimension caused a massive chain reaction as all of the energy now had an outlet

Ash cried out as his mind and body were invaded hearing Pikachu and Charizard cry out as well  
The space warped and the only reason it stayed parallel to the real world was Dexter 

Ash passed out from the influx and was unaware of the changes occuring  
using the data in dexter the Unknown created a whole new world while Pikachu and Charizard's hidden lust made the world full of lust

Ashes desires for pokemon while not lustful also affected the change making the lust more focused on pokemon  
The World settled and placed Ash in his bed with Pikachu and Charizard next to him 

Ash awoke not knowing anything was wrong as his mind and memories had been changed to match with this new world  
"you up Ash?" rang threw the house as the smell of food filled it 

"yeah dad be right down" Ash called jumping out of bed his nude form being revieled as he ran out of his room and down stairs waking Pikachu and Charizard as he does so  
Cooking in a black apron was a muscular 6 ft tall man with tan skin, black spiky hair, a bubble butt and a smile on his face who said "nice to see you boys up this morning" 

Ash ran over and hugged his dad noting a sticky feeling "already had some fun with your pokemon huh?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled back and saw a little cum leaking from his dad  
"Yeah you know how they get in the morning I am surprised Zar did not inherit it" Asura said laughing at his son's touch

"nah he prefers giving me a good pounding before bed" Ash says with a wide smile "may I?" he asks as he points at the cum on his dad's ass  
"go ahead, but call Chief in first you know he loves to watch you get your morning load" Asura chuckled as he turned of the stove and served up Pika and Zar's breakfast

Ash scurried to the back door "Chief!" he called out to the pokemon before holding the door open  
A Huge black Charizard came into the kitchen and smiled down at Ash

Ash smiled up at him before moving to kneel behind his dad and started licking up the cum that'd leaked from his hole  
Asura leaned forward giving Ash more room to work as he let out a moan

Ash moaned as well as he lapped up the black charizard's cum from his dad's ass moving in and burying his tongue into the hole slurping the cum from it  
Chief let out sounds of encouragement while Pika and Zar ate their breakfast

Ash ate out his dad's ass with great fervor loving Chief's encouragement as he waggled his ass unconsciously as his 5 inch cock twitched fully hard  
Asura moaned as he felt his son finish cleaning all of the cum out of him 

Ash gave a couple more licks before pulling away "thanks for the meal" he said as he moved to sit at the table  
Smiling Asura placed his son's food on the table with a glass of His favorite Milk 

Ash smiled and took a sip of the milk with a hum of pleasure "mm Tauros milk" he said as he dug into his breakfast  
Asura sat down and dug into his own food complete with a glass of Dragon and Fire milk 

"I wonder why sub Tauros produce milk instead of cum?" Ash asked aloud voicing it for at least the fifth time that week and it was only wednesday  
Letting out a laugh Asura said "no one knows some think it is because Tauros is a male only species"

Ash smiled as he finished eating and savored his milk "I know, I just want to know the real reason not what people speculate"  
As breakfast wrapped to a close Asura asked "what are you doing today Ash"

"I was gonna visit Oak's lab, he told me he was expecting a new pokemon today" Ash said excitedly as he finished his milk  
Asura blushed as he thought back to the times he Visited Oak and how they ended 

"said something about it being able to change shape" Ash said almost bouncing from his seat "mentioned it would be good for breeding"  
Thinking for a moment Asura smiled and said "I think I will come with you" as they slipped on their Jock straps to head outside

Ash smiled glad to have some bonding with his dad as they were flanked by their Charizards and Pikachu sat on his shoulder as they headed to the lab waving at the similarly clad people women in what looked like swim suits and males in either jocks or underwear of another sort  
Oak was in his Lab when the father son duo walked in

"Hi Professor!" Ash said running up to the man clad only in a lab coat his face burying in the man's silver pubes  
"Morning Ash, Asura I am surprised to see you here this early" Oak said as he ruffled Ash's hair

"You said you were getting a new pokemon" Ash said excitedly bouncing on his toes as he looked up at the man  
"yes he is in this pokeball" Oak said as he saw the boys excitement

"come on out boy" Ash said and pressed the button releasing the pokemon seeing it was a pink blob he was a little underwhelmed "so what can you do little guy?" he asked as he pat it's head  
Ditto transformed into a better version of Ash, Having a 12 inch cock and more muscle tone

"that's so cool!" Ash said and tackled his look alike feeling it all over "and it feels so real" he said as his cock hardened from feeling the pokemon up  
Ditto moved his hands to teas Ash's body and stretch his hole

Ash moaned and nuzzled his duplicate's chest as his cock twitched "go for it" he said to the Ditto with an excited look on his face  
Ditto lifted Ash up and lined his hole up with the 12 inch cock

Ash wiggled trying to get the cock into him not caring that both his dad and the professor were watching  
While Ditto and Ash fucked, Asura was now bouncing on Oak's thick dick

Ash was moaning out loudly as he was fucked by the pokemon while Oak pinched and teased Asura's nipples as he bounced on his cock  
Ash moaned for more realizing that Oak was right Ditto was perfect for mating

Ash came having a dry orgasm his ass clenching on Ditto's cock, but continued moaning for more as Oak kept teasing the bouncing Asura's nipples  
Ditto kissed Ash and felt the boy's desire to be filled so his balls grew to fulfill the wish

Ash started pushing back on the Ditto's thrusts moaning out to be filled  
Ditto moaned and shot a thick stream of cum into Ash making the boy moan out in pleasure

Ash moaned loudly and had another dry orgasm as his hole was filled, Asura also came causing Oak to as well from his hole clenching around the older man's cock  
A dark figure smirked as he looked over the world of perversion and saw the True mind of Ash struggle in his bonds while being forced to watch


	2. Starter selection

Ash was sleeping naked on top of his covers a small trickle of cum leaking from his hole, courtesy of Zar

Asura chuckled a bit at the sight as he and Chief slipped into the room and he moved over his son also naked and licked his cock as he was mounted by his black charizard  
Chief groaned as his trainer's tight hole squeezed his cock, while Ash grew hard in his father's sucking mouth

Asura kept it up enjoying the taste of his son as he was pounded by his faithful pokemon  
Ash moaned as he slowly woke from his sleep "Dad" was all Ash said before grabbing his father's head and cumming in his mouth

Asura drank it down before popping off Ash's cock "good morning" he said with a slight moan as Chief hit his prostate  
Ash kissed his father and then moved to kiss Chief and moaned as his mouth was mapped by the long tongue

Asura chuckled and moaned as he was pounded and watched as Pikachu mounted Ash and began pounding his slick hole  
Chief brought his claws up and tugged on Asura's new nipple rings while leaning down to lick Ash's nipples

Asura moaned long and hard as he was pounded and his rings were tugged as he watched Pikachu pound Ash's hole his cock twitching and leaking pre  
With a loud roar Chief shot his hot load into his trainer making him moan out while Ash moaned loudly in pleasure

Asura came as well forming a puddle on Ash's bed as he watched Pikachu still obviously cuming hard into Ash  
Panting they all made their way down for breakfast, Ash having a little pep in his step

after breakfast Asura offered Ash his ass knowing he loved eating Chief's cum from it "last chance before your journey" he said kindly  
Ash jumped on his favorite treat and moaned at the taste

Asura moaned and chuckled as he let Ash eat his ass knowing as soon as he left Chief would be putting more in  
After finishing his treat Ash said "Thank you Dad but I should go get dressed now"

"Yeah don't want to keep Oak waiting" Asura said as he went about cleaning up the kitchen  
Ash ran upstairs and slid on his tight leather pants with a pair of black bikini Briefs under them, he wore a black silk shirt with a leather vest and gloves

Pikachu woke up Zar and they both waited for Ash to head out  
"ready guys" Ash said while clipping their pokeballs to his belt and grabbing the extra large bag his Dad had packed for him while Charizard slipped the massive travel pack Asura had made for him

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder while Zar snorted a yes and motioned for the boy to lead the way  
They made their way to Professor Oak's lab where they would gain a new partner and license   
Zar followed along glaring at anyone who leered at Ash causing them to quickly avert their eyes  
One of the Professor's Assistant opened the door and showed them in

Zar was a little weary of the assistant as he had a very perverse look on his face that rose his hackles as he glared at him while he followed Ash in  
Ash smiled and only had to wait a few minutes for the Professor to arrive

"Ash my boy, here for your starter?" asked the good looking yet old man who wore only a lab coat as he pulled Ash into a hug  
"Yeah Professor" Ash said as he hugged back remembering all the times he helped out around the lab

Oak smiled and lead the boy to where they kept the starters "your the first one here, even Gary and he was bragging about beating you to getting his" the professor said with a chuckle  
"then I know who I am picking" Ash said as Zar walked right behind him and Ash bounced causing his bubble butt to jiggle

Oak chuckled glad he had cameras all over his lab so he could watch Ash from the other side later as they walked into the room  
Ash walked up and picked the Blue Pokeball that contained Squirtle

"Ah good choice my boy, now as per the rules before I can register you" Oak said with a smile as he sat "you must have sex with your chosen" he informed as he pulled out a camera "I will take a picture during and it will be your registration photo" he said leaving out the fact that he'd have a hard copy just like all the others  
Letting out his new squirtle Ash was shocked that he had white skin and a black shell

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that we always have a random shiny pokemon in each batch of starters" Oak said glad that Ash had gotten the one this time "they not only have different colors, but are bigger than their normal counterparts"  
"I will name him Skull" Ash said as he removed his clothing showing off his perfect body

Skull let out a pleased noise and approached Ash as his cock slid out showing it's full 8 inch glory as he watched the boy strip  
Ash reached down and started stroking the cock while kissing Skull

Skull kissed back showing that his mouth was very wet thanks to it expelling water  
Ash moved to his hands and knees showing his ass off to everyone including the Assistant from earlier who was sending a picture of Skull and Ash to someone

Skull mounted Ash at the same time as Oak snapped the picture getting Ash's face right as it popped in, while Zar moved behind the Assistant blocking him from leaving if he wanted to  
No one knew of the photo because it was a spy cam provided by Team Rocket, Ash was moaning as Skull pounded his hole

Skull pounded away loving that while loose Ash still felt perfect as he slid in and out of the moist hole which caused Pikachu and Zar's cum to splash about inside him  
Letting out a moan Ash shot his load on the lab floor

The squeezing heat of Ash's hole sent him over the edge and Skull's cum soon joined the rest inside his hole, Oak snapped another pic so Ash could choose which he wanted  
Ash panted and asked Pika "buddy can you get the plug for me?" as Skull pulled out

Pikachu nodded and bounded over to Ash's pack and pulls out the plug before going to his ass and pushing it in "now Ash which picture do you want?" Oak said pulling them up on his computer and waving him over  
Ash picked the photo of his orgasm while redressing to start his journey

Oak had just finished his registration when Zar came in carrying the Assistant and started making motions to indicate that he'd been acting suspicious and had sent something from his computer somewhere  
Ash looked confused as Pika quickly jumped up and revealed the spy cam

"What is the meaning of this?" Oak asked the Assistant in a harsh tone as he had Pika remove the camera  
The Assistant refused to speak, but a ringing suddenly sounded from the pocket of his coat

Oak grabbed the phone and looked at who was calling before answering it and putting it on speaker  
"Good work Agent O, continue to keep an eye out on possible targets and the old fool's work" was heard from the phone

Oak motioned for the Assistant to answer back not wanting to tip the man off  
The Assistant replied "understood I will prune the tree of all information" alerting the voice to his blown cover  
Oak realized this and crushed the phone "bad move, now I think I'll hand you over to local law enforcement" he said with a dark smirk "I think you'll enjoy the attentions of Asura and Chief"

Ash was confused and asked what he should do, Oak surprised him by pulling out another pokeball this one was green   
"This ball contains a male Ralts, it was sent to me from another professor" Oak explained as he handed it to Ash "it should be an effective protector"  
Ash blushed as he took the ball and let out the small pokemon who was also a shiny, with a beautiful black and blue color scheme

The Ralts smiled up at Ash and moved to hug him letting loose a calming aura  
Ash cuddled the pokemon and was shocked that he was not trying to have sex right away  
"Ralts is a calm pokemon that has no sex drive" Oak explained as he saw the shock on Ash's face "which makes them great guards as they won't be distracted from their duty"  
Ash smiled and said good bye as he left to start his journey


	3. Travel Companions

Ash was just walking out of the lab as he saw Gary pull up in a sports car filled with hot chicks 'as well as one guy?' he thought shocked as Gary had shown no signs of liking men before   
Zar sniffed the air and could smell a large amount of cum from the two males that smelled like all of the females

Ash started down the steps from the lab keeping a weary eye on the boy that had been a bully as long as he'd known him  
"Ashy boy" Gary called out as he stood a small bump in his stomach barely visible

"Gary" the boy said back looking at the bulge oddly "what's wrong with your stomach?"  
Gary sputtered and said "I had a big breakfast" while blushing as all of the cheerleaders giggled

Ash quirked an eyebrow but just shrugged it off "if you say so"  
Gary saw Zar and Pika with Ash plus the two new pokeballs and asked "what weak starter did you get and what is up with the other pokeball?"

"I got Squirtle and he's not weak, and this other one is a pokemon from another region called Ralts" Ash said calling out both pokemon showing that both were shinys  
With a huff Gary pushed Ash out of the way almost making him fall if Zar had not caught him

"what is wrong with you?" Ash asked under his breath as Zar let out a snort of anger  
Ralts was mad that the boy had tried to hurt Ash so he used Psychic and stripped him naked

Ash giggled as he saw cum leaking from Gary as well as his smaller 5 inch cock  
Gary blushed and tried to cover himself while the other male in his group ran up to help and said "some trainer you are" to Ash

"Ralts is a protector and was doing his job" Ash said irritated by the boy's attitude "not my fault Gary pushed me"  
Ralts decided to let the second male show off since he knew both of them liked Ash  
Ash was a little shocked by what Ralts had shown him and smirked at the boys knowingly  
"Tim get me some clothes" Gary ordered while still blushing and Tim moved to do as told but did not realize his pants were undone thanks to ralts

Ash giggled as the boy moved and his pants fell down  
TIm tried to get up but just ended up flipping on his back with his underwear down at his knees

Ash smiled as he saw the boy's cunt "what a nice little pussy you have" Ash said teasingly  
Tim blushed and a small puddle of slick formed from his pussy as he managed to stand and head into the lab with Gary

Ash chuckled and decided to wait for Gary and his cuntboy  
Gary and Tim both got their starters and proceed to complete the ritual Gary going first with his Charmander unaware that his cheerleaders were telling Ash stuff Gary wished to stay hidden

His Charmander was very rough and pounded him hard and without mercy, outside Ash was listening to the beautiful futas as they revealed all of Gary's dirty secrets  
Gary moaned as he was filled by the hot cock of his Charmander and felt the little fire type speeding up

Charmander slammed all in with each thrust loud smacks ringing out as he pounded Gary's tight ass  
Gary moaned out "more, please fill me up". While the futas had finished telling Ash all about Gary's crush and his kinks

Charmander let out a roar as he gave a couple more harsh thrusts before cuming hard into Gary filling his hole with his large load  
Gary panted as he was filled by the hot semen that added to the bulge from the futa cum.The futas left telling Ash "be dominate and make him tell you the truth"

"Okay, bye" Ash said waving them off, while inside Charmander ripped his cock free making some of his seed pour out  
Tim laid down on the ground so his Bulbasaur could have access to his pussy, at the same time a blushing Gary got dressed and waited on Tim to have his turn

Bulbasaur was gentle as he pushed into the boy's pussy while pushing one of his vines into the boy's ass  
Letting out a moan Tim reached up and teased his nipples making his pussy tighten around the thick cock

Bulbasaur fucked him nice and slow syncing his thrusts so his cock and vine fucked his holes at the same pace  
TIm worked his pussy muscles to make bulbasaur cum in him

Bulbasaur removed his vine and pushed it into the boy's mouth as he pushed all in and came into his pussy  
Tim moaned and squirted around the thick cock panting as Bulbasaur pulled out and he redressed before Gary led him outside

"Hello again Gary, your futa girls told me much before leaving" Ash said with a smirk as he leaned on the car  
Blushing Gary tried to ignore Ash and get in the car with Tim as the driver

Ash had Zar grab Gary and force him to his knees "including all your kinks" he said with a wider smirk as he pulled his 7 inch cock out  
Gary moaned as the smell of Ash's cock assaulted his nose, Tim moved shyly so that he was standing next to Ash

Ash smirked and aimed his cock at Gary's face and with a grunt started pissing on him as Zar held him still  
Moaning Gary opened his mouth to try and swallow the stream, Tim was panting at the Dominate acting Ash and let out a whimper when he locked eyes with the black haired boy, his own blond hair blowing in the breeze

"want some too?" Ash asked as he continued pissing on Gary making sure to aim at his mouth  
Tim dropped to his knees nodding his head in confirmation

Ash aimed at him as Pika moved forward and popped his cock into Gary's mouth as he started pissing into his mouth  
Leaning forward Tim swallowed Ash's pissing cock down with a moan while Gary drank Pika's piss

they both lasted 20 minutes before their streams petered out and Skull and Zar moved to have their turns  
by the time it was over Gary and Tim smelled of piss and had smiles on their faces

Ash hopped into the back of the car with his pokemon "so are we going?" he asked the boys with a smirk knowing their journey just got ten times better


	4. Route 1

Tim fidgeted as he started the convertible, licking a stray drop of urine of his lips.

Ash relaxed in the back with Pika in his lap and Zar beside him with Gary on the other side.  
"Where to Sir?" Tim asked glancing at Ash and blushed bright red, leaking a little from his pussy

"Veridian City please" he said kindly as he smiled at the blush on Tim's cheeks.  
Nodding Tim started down the road. Gary was looking down at his lap still unsure how to handle this.

"What's wrong Gary?" Ash asked as he pulled him to his side.  
"what does this mean for us?" Gary asked in an unsure whisper, While Tim pulled to the edge of route one so they could have lunch and see if there where any pokemon they wanted to catch.

"What do you want it to mean for us?" Ash asked as he had Zar light a fire so he could heat up the food his dad had given him.  
Gary blushed and whispered "That we are yours" as he and Tim pulled out a table and chairs from the trunk of the car.

Ash smiled at Gary "then that's what it means" he said simply as he placed down bowls and served up his dad's special stew.  
Letting out all of the pokemon Tim placed their food out and joined Ash and Gary at the table.

"It's that simple, I'll be whatever you want me to be" Ash said as they ate happy to be traveling together and not alone.  
As they ate Tim and Gary let out a moan from an unusual Flavor that aroused them.

Ash chuckled "so I'm guessing you're tasting the special ingredient by now" he said with a smirk as he kept eating.  
"Special Ingredient?" Tim asked in confusion as he felt his pussy throb.

"Oh yeah, dad is the greatest chef when it comes to using pokemon cum" Ash said brightly as he continued eating loving the taste.  
Blushing Gary and Tim finished their food and wiggled in their seats unsure how to voice their desires.

Ash chuckled "his food has that effect" he said seeing them wiggle obviously aroused.  
"Please Ash" Gary moaned out as he felt a thin sheen of sweat cover his body, Tim had his head thrown back panting with a large wet spot in his pants.

Ash smiled and finished eating before bending Gary over the table and pulling his pants down "you have a nice ass Gary."  
Face colored crimson, Gary let out a moan when he felt air on his cock and exposed pucker. The panting Tim moaned as he felt his clothes get slid off and looking down saw the pokemon stripping him.

As Ash moved forward and slid his cock into Gary's hole Pika hopped up and did the same into Tim's pussy.  
Both boys moaned out in pleasure as they were slowly fucked, Tim gave a small yelp when the vines moved to his ass and worked their way in.

Ash leaned down and nipped along Gary's neck as he fucked him while Pika sent small shocks from his cock into Tim's pussy as he did the same.  
Tim was moaning as both of his holes were worked, the shocks pushed him close to the edge.

Pika smiled and thrust faster into Tim's pussy while Ash also sped up his pounding into Gary's hole.  
Gary was moaning when he felt a tap on his head, looking up he saw Skull moving with a hard cock pointed at his mouth.

"You better open up Skull isn't very patient" Ash said with a wink at his pokemon telling him to play along as he nudged Gary's lips hard trying to force his cock in.  
Taking the pale cock into his mouth Gary heard Tim's moans get muffled. Tim was in pure bliss as Charmander fucked his face.

Ash chuckled and sped up his thrusts as Skull thrust hard into Gary's mouth, while Pika was going super fast in and out of Tim's pussy as the boy's hole was stuffed with vines and Charmander fucked him while standing on the table.  
Tim groaned and felt his pussy clench tight in orgasm, squirting his juice onto Pika's thrusting hips.

Pika cried out and came hard into Tim's pussy letting out a stronger jolt into it's walls.  
Gary was moaning as the two cocks fucked his holes driving him to his own end.

Both Ash and Skull fucked Gary in sync pounding in and out, Pika meanwhile pulled out of Tim and was replaced by Charmander who started fucking him hard and fast.  
Bulbasaur was lifted by Zar and placed on the table so Tim could suck him. Gary moaned and shot his cum onto the table.

Ash grunted as Gary tightened around him and shoved all in as he came, Skull was pushed over the edge by his moan and flooded his mouth.  
Gary was panting as the two pulled away, letting out a yelp when he was suddenly lifted up by Zar. Tim had drove both the starters fucking him to cum, now having cum slowly drip out of his pussy.

Zar lifted Gary and sat with him in his lap spearing the boy on his large cock "Zar likes to be ridden, so I'd start if I was you" Ash said with a smirk as he moved over to lick the poke cum from Tim's pussy.  
Gary worked his legs to bounce on the thick shaft, Tim gripped Ash's hair moaning as his pussy was tongue fucked.

Zar grunted and thrust up into Gary telling him to bounce faster in his own way, while Ash ravished Tim's pussy with his tongue and drank the cum that leaked forth.  
As the boys moaned a group of three small pokemon were following the scent of mating.

Ash pulled back and smiled up at Tim after his pussy was cum free and leaned up to kiss him, while Zar thrust up into Gary's bouncing ass each time he came down.  
From the bush's a Growlithe emerged followed by a Ghastly and Abra.

Ash saw them and bounced over in only his shirt and plopped down before them "hi there" he said excitedly, while in the background Zar was thrusting harder into Gary having moved him to all fours as his orgasm approached.  
Growlithe looked at Tim while, Ghastly was focused on Gary, Abra slowly moved closer to Ash.

"Hey there little guy" Ash said and reached out slowly to rub Abra's head, "you two can go ahead and say 'hi' to them" he told the other two with a knowing smirk.  
Ghastly floated over and seeing the hard leaking cock, he quickly swallowed it whole making Gary moan out. Tim was trying to get up from his position on the ground when Growlithe started licking his face.  
Zar snorted at the new arrival but continued pounding Gary's tight hole, while Tim giggled and started petting Growlithe. Ash smiled at the Abra and pulled him into his lap. Gary moaned and filled Ghastly's mouth with cum while the others talked with their new pokemon.

Zar came hard filling Gary's hole before pulling out and moving over to Ash and making a quite coo like noise at the adorable Abra curled in his lap.  
The pokemon Bonded quickly with the males and as the sun was starting to set Abra cuddled close to Ash, while Growlithe was laying on Tim. Ash decided they would campout tonight and with help set up a high end 8 person tent with three rooms in it.

They each had a room that they shared with their pokemon after they had their new ones enter a pokeball so others couldn't try to take them. That night as the three males slept peacefully a small blue pokemon peeked in an cooed towards Ash before leaving its long tail trailing behind it's small cat like body.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the boys arrived in Viridian city bright and early. Gary and Tim followed Ash closely, making sure they didn't lose him in the big city. Heading to the Pokemon center, Ash walked in with the two calling him before heading to call the professor and let him know they did not need the car anymore and asking about the spy.

Instead of answering, Professor Oak turned the camera to show off Ash's father and his Charizard, double-penetrating the poor Assistant-turned-Spy, who was sobbing for release with the metal chastity collar around his cock and balls.

Ash laughed and said, "Well, we are heading out now," when a loud explosion rocked the building and filled it with smoke.

Before Oak could get in a word over the screen, the electricity went out, turning the screen black.

"What's happening?!" Coughed Gary and Tim, who were latched onto Ash.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice called out followed by a male saying "And make it double."

"Oh great, the freak show's in town!" Gary yelled.

Two blurs shot out of the smoke trying to wrap around Gary, Tim, and Ash. Zar easily swatted them away revealing and Arbok and Ekans.

"Whoa!" Tim yelled, "That was close!"

"Jessie, he is the target."

"I know James, let's get this over with. Poison Sting, Ekans, Acid, Arbok!" 

"Zar!" Ash commanded, "Use Flamethrower and block their attacks!" Zar did as told, and forced the two Snake Pokemon to scatter.

"Sludge Koffing, Mud bomb Weezing," James ordered as the smoke cleared.

"Keep using Flamethrower!" Ash also called out Abra. "Quick Abra, use Psybeam! That'd be super effective!"  
Pikachu moved to add in his thunderbolt sending the trio flying with a shout of "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Yes!" Tim shouted, "You did it, Ash!" Ash grinned while blushing at the thanks from Nurse Joy

"You three get the Suite tonight as a thank you." Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Well, we should go stock up and get dinner," Ash said, knowing thanks to the Cheerleaders that Viridian City had a sex shop that he could stop at to buy some toys for his sluts.

"Yeah," Gary and Tim said, following him.

By the time they returned to the center, they were well stocked and had quite a few toys like plugs for all of them, sexy underwear for Gary and Tim, and vibrators to wear under their clothes.

They got back to their new suite, which had a sauna, a hot tub, and a balcony overlooking all of Viridian City. Stripping, Ash said, "Tonight is just the three of us."

"Not the Pokemon?" Gary asked.

"Nurse Joy offered all of them a spa treatment to thank them for their work as well so I get you two all too myself," Ash said, stroking his hard dripping cock.

Gary and Tim smirked and stripped themselves. "Who gets you first?"

"I think Gary will fill your dripping Pussy Tim while I fuck him," Ash said smiling.

Tim blushed and nodded. Gary smirked, "Well, Master, how should we start?"  
Ash instructed Tim to lay on the bed while Gary ate him out.

Moaning like he's never moaned before, Tim felt Gary's tongue work him open faster than ever, probing deeper and deeper with every lick to his insides.  
Tracing Gary's hole with his cock Ash smiled at the moaning Tim.

Gary pulled back, before giving a hard smack to his best friend's ass, before going back down to spread Tim even further open with his invasive, explorative tongue. Ash pushed in, moaning at the tight heat.

As Gary felt his insides spread around Ash's ginormous cock, he moaned even louder than Tim, cursing for Ash to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of his life. Pulling Gary up, he moved so Gary's hard cock was at Tim's pussy.

"Fuck me," Tim cried out as Gary aligned himself, before thrusting in when Ash bucked into him, fucking the pair down onto the bed. Using Gary as an extension of his own cock, Ash deep fucked him making him Tim feel each thrust.

The bed creaked and groaned with each thrust, earning moans from all three moans loud enough for Nurse Joy to hear down in the lobby. Leaning down, Ash made out with each one for a while.

Soon enough, Tim was writhing beneath both, cumming hard, hands-free. His tightening ass forced Gary over the edge, burying all the way inside and cumming hard as well. Slamming in hard, Ash filled Gary's spasming hole with his cum.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and exhausted. Smiling the three dozed off in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was made based on the third movie but it evolved into its own story, the part with the unknown has no impact on the rest of the story.


End file.
